Patience Is A Virtue
by bloodiedangle
Summary: After such a day, Link had decided. He was never taking a day off, be it forced or through sickness, again. One-shot. Cross/Link Warning: Non-Con


I'm so sorry if this is horrible. But whatever, my dedicated readers will try and be nice, right? *cries*

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man and I never will.

-

Vacation days, he decided, he was never taking again.

He'd been watching Walker for a little over a year, and was rather proud of the fact he had yet to take a day off. Through sickness and Hell, he'd followed the Exorcist, submitting enough reports to put any library to shame.

His downfall had begun when he'd been called away from Walker to talk to Louvelier. It's been a simple enough sentence, but the man had unknowingly condemned him to a day of torture.

"You've worked well, take a day off. Now leave."

Sometimes it amused even Link with how much he looked up to the other man, and had no choice other than to take the day off. But only one. It made Link think about what Walker would do with a day off. And why had Louvelier even decided to risk it? Had it been for him? Well, if that didn't make him blush…

"Oi!" A voice sounded from inside one of the rooms of the corridor he just so happened to be passing through. "Oi!" It came again, louder and slightly husky. "Your booze suck!" Was yelled, hushed voices trying to calm him down. Now that he thought about it, he recognized it. Although it'd been a year, he was positive it was General Cross Marian. But back from the dead? Why had no one informed him of such an important matter?

Tucking his arms neatly behind his back, the Inspector walked to the door, knocking twice before a guard answered.

"No one's allowed in, sir." And the door closed again, leaving a very confused Link. Frowning, he decided it was best to not trouble his favorite superior on his "day off".

-

Heading back to his shared room, Link discovered what Walker was using his day off for. The door had been locked, a chair likely jammed below the doorknob to prevent his entering. What was the boy thinking? He was definitely going to report this… Just as his hand was about to knock against the oak of the door, he stopped himself and frowned. What was he supposed to do on a day off? He didn't have any hobbies; he only liked orders and his job. They were the only things that paid off, and he preferred them to all else.

Pants could be heard through the door; gasps and the slap of skin on skin. Link decided that he really didn't want to know. He nearly smashed his head into the wall when he heard the strangled groan of "Moyashi..." He was suddenly grateful to the exorcist for keeping the secret. Even if meant that he'd failed to acknowledge every little detail of the cursed boy.

But there was also disgust. It was _their _room. Their _shared _room. Maybe he hadn't wanted to know after all…

Heading back down the hallway he'd just come through, he sighed. There just wasn't anything for a man such as himself to do. Workaholics would always be workaholics, and the same with stalkers. Though Link preferred to simply call it his job.

And that was why Link found himself walking down the same damn hallway, staring at the floor with every step. One step, two steps, three steps, four—

"After him! Hurry, follow before he gets away again!" Someone yelled as a door nearly flew off its hinges as a line of guards emerged from it, turning in various directions in their haste. Link sighed again, trying not to let his position bother him. He _should _scold them, he _should _report it to Louvelier, but it was his day off., and even then, he wasn't about to disobey a direct order from his favorite superior.

The building had been on lockdown for days, and now that he thought about it, it was probably because of the ex-dead General, who, was known for disappearing. Being as utterly bored as he, or anyone, could ever be, Link kept up his leisurely walk, changing course so he could help with the search.

He checked a few broom closets, making it look as if he was merrily looking for a miscellaneous object that wouldn't be found anywhere besides a closet full of cleaning supplies. But the new headquarters had a lack of these sorts of closets, which meant that there were less than two per floor, and that would make it all the harder for Marian to make an escape, much less hide in one of the small and confided places. The training floors were empty, and the cafeteria only contained a single boy with white hair, horrifying the Inspector. It's been less than twenty minutes since he'd been at their room and if he'd come to the cafeteria he surely would have passed the older man by…

He approached the boy, towering over him. "Walker, are you seeing Kanda?"

The flush his pale cheeks took on was enough to give it away, but the sudden choke on the stick of mitrashi dango he was eating overdid it. "Um… wh- don't tell anyone?" He asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the intimidating blond, eyebrows tucked down with his nervous half-smile.

Link turned on his heel and strode out of the room without another word, choosing to leave the detail he'd learned on this fine day out of his logs. For reasons unknown to even himself, he was going back to his room. He blamed it on his last report. He'd lost the boy for forty-seven minutes the day before, and now he was quite sure where he had gone. His frown deepened at the thought. He wasn't supposed to lose him at all, but—

Something caught him by the forearm, violently pulling him into another room before he could protest. The room smelt musky, and he could feel long, course hair bristling against his neck as he struggled, a hand moving to cover his mouth and clamp it shut. The Inspector was pressed against the door, face first, and pushed flush with it.

"Hey, shut up!" A husky voice hissed, a knee pressing sharply into the back of his thigh. He tried to free his hands from the calloused hand, but it was to no avail. Link's head was being gripped, his hair being roughly pulled backwards as a foot forced his knees to cave. His eyes were freed, only to have his forehead pressed to the concrete floor.

"Let me go! This is assault! I'll report you if you don't let me go this instant!" Link yelled, thrashing against the arms holding him down.

"Shut the hell up! God, you're so fucking annoying. I don't know how the brat puts up with you," The voice continued, making his identity obvious.

"General, if you don't let me go this instant, I will report you for assault," He repeated a bit louder, the concrete cutting the birthmarks on his head and nose. It wasn't painful, per se, it was actually annoying and quite unsettling. Something was dominating him. And it wasn't Louvelier.

"Like I fucking care, I'll be out of here by this time tomorrow," the man snarled and flipped Link over, successfully trapping his hands above his head. "Oh, look at that," Cross smirked down at him, eyes following the curves of his face. "Such a young thing, all scratched up… I wonder how that happened" The General placed his knee s against the floor, straddling Link's hips and pinning his thighs as he switched his hands, griping both of the Inspector's wrists in one large and calloused one.

"Wannabe religious organizations don't exactly approve of men like me. They call me a womanizer, but I haven't gotten laid for a month. Do you know what that leads to, Inspector? Sexual tension. And do you know what that does to people, my dear boy?" He asked in a mocking voice, leaning towards the German man until Link could _taste _the cheap booze the Order supplied.

"Sir, please don't make me repeat myself. Get off." His voice was firm; commanding, but deep down, he knew that man wouldn't listen; wouldn't negotiate or see to reason. He wasn't like Louvelier, and that sent a shiver up his spine.

"It kinda sorta makes them desperate. And from there you can guess the rest, right? Desperation is at fault for many things in this world, Akuma you'd know." The redhead breathed against his ear, hot air increasing the blood flow to his already insanely warm face. But why was this a case for blushing?! He needed to push the man away… No matter how much of his resolve was wavering.

"And that is what the red light district is for," Link stated, pointlessly struggling against Cross. But when he raised his hips to try to buck him off, he officially gave up his fight and let the blood flow to his face.

"My…" He hummed, "I'm guessing you don't have to watch the brat today? You're slacking off, Inspector." The man's free hand decided to become touchy-feely, running along his torso and squeezing his hip as Link blanched at the treatment, mouth falling open in a silent protest.

"N-no! I-I…!" He managed, squirming his torso and pressing himself as close as he thought possible to the floor. The only thing it seemed to do was prompt the older man to deepen his smirk and dig his hips and backside further into Link's thighs and hips, all air escaping his lungs and coming back in a gasp. "What're you doing?!"

"Why?" His words were punctuated with a mocking tone. "You're not _really _struggling, so just go with it…" The man paused, stroking his hips forward against the Inspector's casual pants. "Besides, _something _likes it, too, no matter how _small _that part of you is."

The German's cheeks flushed as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the heat that was flowing in all directions, and sitting on top of him. "General… Don't-!"

"Hn," a hand pulled his shirt from his pants, taking the bottom two buttons with it before tearing it off completely.

Maybe that was how he ended up on his knees in front of the General, erection pressed deep between his lips as he moaned, fingers caressing his testicles just _so. _

He'd been stripped of his clothing and thrown impatiently onto the bed that the room contained. He'd somehow gotten Judgment back, no doubt why he'd come back in the first place, and it's barrel was intimately placed against his shaft. But even if it wasn't there, Link would have kept going; would have pressed his face just that much closer so that he was inhaling Cross' scent thoroughly. Yes, Link liked it, and it was too late to back out even if he didn't.

Fingers continued to dance over his balls as he deep throated the older man, burying his hose in red curls, clenching his eyes shut in pleasure and the urge to gag. There was a chuckle from below him as the barrel of the gun moved to trail along the inside of his thigh, and Link choked, pulling back and moaning. The chuckled died down and Link could practically hear the frown that took it's place.

With glazed over eyes, he dipped his head back down and licked up all the pre-cum that had accumulated on the head of Cross' engorged cock, swallowing even though the taste was everything BUT pleasant.

"Enough," came the General's husky voice, the gun digging painfully into his leg before he pulled away, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. "Ride."

The German's eyes widened once he realized that the redhead actually meant it, and stared, incredulously, at the organ that was supposed to fit inside of him. "General… I don't think-"

"You're a Crow, are you not?" he asked seductively as Link sat still beside him. "Be a man." If the smirk was ever missing, it was back in full force. The Inspector didn't really appreciate the insult to his masculinity, but couldn't bring himself to mount the man's hips. It had been painful enough the last time, which had involved a great deal of stretching, but none? Not even by his own hand?

"Marian, that's unreasonable." He had to resist the urge to fold his arms over his exposed chest.

"Hmph," he grunted, pulling Link by the loose piece of hair that had fallen over his shoulder until his face was pressed to Cross' chest. "Virgins can fucking do it, so can you," he hissed, fisting as much of the Inspector's hair he could grab.

The blond winced but gave in, crawling onto the man's thighs and propping himself up on his knees in preparation. Yes, this would fucking hurt, and he had no idea why he was even bothering. Cross had given him at least a dozen chances to escape, but he hadn't taken any of them. Instead, _he'd _crawled into his lap and positioned a weeping cock at his entrance. Howard Link had been at fault for everything.

With that in mind, he slammed himself down. Only, it didn't get him very far. Link was positive that only the head, if not less, of Cross' cock was inside of him. He was doomed when considering he wasn't even sure if the at-least-thirty-five-year-old man's erection could even penetrate such a place anymore. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself further down, taking at least an inch more of the redhead's arousal into his body. He grudgingly let the smallest of cries escape his throat as he rocked his frame forward, then backwards, in an attempt to take in more.

"Don't be such a bitch, drop down!" Cross breathed, dropping Judgment so that he could grip the German's hips and force him downward. The Inspector let out a whimper as more dry flesh was forced inside of him. If anything, the pitiful amount of fluid coating the older man's length made it worse.

But he could feel blood now, and it felt just like water, which was bad because he was being torn in half _and _still not fully sheathing the General. With a small wince, Link glanced down at the blood-coated curls of the redhead, gasping when he was flipped onto his back.

"Didn't get very far, did ya, guard dog?" Cross asked with an impassive expression as he stared down at the younger boy. There was a violent thrust, a shout, and Link knew that the General had buried himself in his heat. His back arched into the pain, begging for it to go away, but Cross answered with another thrust, tearing more of the Inspector's skin.

"Augh! General! J-just a second!" He begged, throwing his head back, eyes wide. But even while being in such a situation, it all clicked. Could it be that the General was doing this because of his job?

"You'll get over it," he hummed as a response, stroking his hips forward more gently than before. Link clenched his eyes shut, hoping the man would finish quickly when his legs were lifted, the back of his thighs pressing to broad shoulders. He helplessly let another gasp escape himself, against his better judgment, and took to trying to meet the thrusts, pain slowly dying down and facing to pleasure.

"Wouldn't even let me visit my apprentice," was mumbled in between the thrusts, the General's brows knitted together in thought as he unconsciously slammed into the younger of the two. "Wouldn't even fucking tell him I was alive…"

Link panted as the thrusts became erratic, signaling some type of completion in the near future. knowing he was nowhere near that point, he reached down and wrapped an unsteady hand around his erection, fondling it lightly before taking to deep and fast strokes.

It didn't take long for him to give a cry of pleasure, and the redhead followed not long after with a strangled grunt.

Before Link could blink, the man was fully dressed and heading towards the window.

"Take more fucking days off and back the fuck away from Walker," he hissed, opening the window so that the chilled air leaked in through it. There was not wait for an answer, or the man had already jumped out, Maria in clear site before making him invisible.

Why did people always forget he could do that?

-

OMB. I hate myself for writing the ending. It sucked, and not even epically. I'm so sorry for wasting your time! Really! Well, if you suffered through this much, what's dropping a review gonna hurt ya? Thanks!


End file.
